The present disclosure relates generally to coaxial connectors and, more particularly, to coaxial connectors and cables assemblies with conductor retaining members that require minimal coaxial cable preparation.
Coaxial cable connectors, such as F-connectors, are used to attach coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. For example, F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes an inner conductor surrounded by a dielectric layer, which is in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding foil and/or braid defining a conductive grounding sheath. The conductive grounding sheath is itself surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is typically secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
Crimp style F-connectors are connectors wherein a crimp sleeve is included as part of the connector body. A special radial crimping tool, having jaws that form a hexagon, is used to radially crimp the crimp sleeve around the outer jacket of the coaxial cable to secure such a crimp style F-connector over the prepared end of the coaxial cable.
Still another form of F-connector uses an annular compression sleeve to secure the F-connector over the prepared end of the cable. Rather than crimping a crimp sleeve radially toward the jacket of the coaxial cable, these F-connectors employ a plastic annular compression sleeve that is initially attached to the F-connector, but which is detached therefrom prior to installation of the F-connector. The compression sleeve includes an inner bore for following such compression sleeve to be passed over the end of the coaxial cable prior to installation of the F-connector. The end of the coaxial cable must be prepared by removing a portion of the outer braid and/or folding the outer braid back over the cable jacket. The F-connector itself is then inserted over the prepared end of the coaxial cable.
The difficult step of flaring and folding the outer braid over the outer jacket is a time consuming and difficult process. Further, small fragments of the outer braid may break off. These small fragments may cause electrical shorts in nearby electrical systems and/or enter the skin of cable installer. Additionally, the necessity of tools to connect the connector to the cable is undesirable.
Accordingly, alternative connectors that do not require the use of tools and also do not require that the outer braid be folded over the jacket may be desired.